The Dark Side of the Heart
by TlalGalaxia
Summary: War is over along with classes at Hogwarts. Everything seems to be going on very well, but there are things that haven't been said yet.
1. Chapter 1

"**The Dark Side of the Heart"**

By: Tlaltzin

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Memories**

The sky shone with a deep crimson colours; it was as if a painter had spread all reddish tones from his palette over it, spread it so carelessly that it seemed like no one could ever make an exact copy of it. A sky like this was very unusual even at Hogwarts. Hermione was so used to grey colour and rain that the simple sight of this master piece made her feel overwhelmed and hypnotised. She could not stop staring at its beauty even when she knew she had a trunk left to fill with all her belongings and so little time to do it.

She had found quite amusing how many things can be accumulated over the years and how many things were waiting for her to be packed. But how can a person put seven years of her life into a suitcase? She had even acquired a second trunk to put all her books and parchments with her notes and had decided to use the old one for her clothes and other stuff. Even though, she felt as if, by doing it, she would put an end to a phase she wasn't too sure she wanted to. Even if she knew there was no way back.

When the sky became purple and stars started to show up welcoming the night, Hermione turned on her heels and determinedly went on arranging the things she had left. It was unavoidable when placing the eldest tomes of charms to remember what she had learnt from them. Memories, after all, were kept in the bank of time, the most valuable treasure one can ever have. She remembered how she had bought those books even a month before classes started and had memorized them all long before knowing which house she would be sorted in.

She opened the charms book and watched smiling with love the chapter about levitation. Staring at nothing in particular and with the lips still curling up, she remembered the gigantic troll and the two boys who had become her friends ever since. Short ahead, there was the unlocking spell, which had become very handy all seven years.

Carefully, she closed the book and store it away in the bottom of the trunk. After a few minutes, she had filled it with transfigurations, potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts books; Every book speaking to her with the voice of every teacher who had taught her about the matter; each of them reminding her that she would never place a foot over a Hogwarts classroom again.

It is deceptive the way in which things can seem alive in your hands, even when they're nothing more than just things, she thought when taking the last Defence Against the Dark Arts book; so many faces running through her head; From deceiving professor Quirrel to professor Dumbledore. Each and every one of them had been important in some way. Professor Lockhart, how could she forget him? Hermione laughed shortly before saying "childish". Professor Lockhart had been the object of her affections over a whole year, but had been nothing more than a childish fool thinking. Where had all that love gone to? Who else could find it useful? Professor Lupin, on the other hand, had taught her a lot and owed him her great NEWT's notes. Then there was Barty Crouch, professor Umbridge… no, Harry, she corrected and her expression changed completely. Harry's voice was speaking on her ears as if a century had passed since the first time she had hear it.

"Harry Potter" had said the little boy with glasses and she was so nervous that all she could do was speaking non-stop like a parrot.

She threw herself on her bed and still smiling, closed her eyes and allowed memories to drawn her. There were so many that a new one replaced the one before in less than a second. She remembered third year when she was freezing to death and a feeling of sadness was taking over her, somebody had been there to help her and never let her down. Harry's voice had been screaming a spell that didn't seem to be working until she had fainted. Hermione cared for him by then but could not remember exactly when her feelings had started to change. Truth to be told, she had been hurt when he didn't ask her to the Yule Ball in forth grade, but she had to accept that she had felt the same way when Ron didn't neither. It was also truth that seeing Harry getting lost inside the labyrinth had been hell for her but she had been sure it had been the same if Ron had taken Harry's place. Hadn't it?

All she had suffered over the last three years; attempting Harry to do things right; keeping him away from danger and trouble; helping him learn spells that could save his life. And then knowing the terrible fate he had to face sooner or later and that he could die on Voldemort's hands… she had dried her eyes crying all nights; how she had taken the courage to follow him till the end and make herself sure that his friend could get away from that horrible destiny. Now that things had gone fine… she'd still feel miserable.

Hermione sat up in the edge of the bed "What did you expect? You expected him to become your charm price?" she thought and stood up distressingly to finish the task she was already late from. Dinner had surely already started and she had still some clothes to arrange. Rapidly, she placed all the ones that were previously folded. She tucked in her robes and shoes but could not find a place for the laughter in the common room and the afternoons under the tree by the lake: her socks, underwear and scarves fitted perfectly but there was no space left for the butterflies she had felt on her stomach when she was near Harry. Finally, she closed the trunk and regretted letting behind her first Christmas in the castle or her first love tears. She took a deep breath and tried to keep inside her lungs a little of melancholy and another little of laughs from the ones she could find stock on the walls.

It was time to go downstairs.

She advanced slowly, as if she was saying goodbye to all the things that were no longer things; there were part of an all, of a life's experience. It was as if her sadness had been born everywhere she placed her eyes on. She was extremely concerned for it to become just a memory later on, like a dream of which she wasn't too sure she wanted to wake up from. But she was sadder to think this could happen too with the people she had developed feelings for; to all people she was sentimentally dependant, more deeply than she wanted to admit: Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, there was nobody else. She had to admit she had made many other friends at Howarts, but none was compared, not even closely to her very best friends; not Ron and even less Harry.

However, Hermione had let her feeling towards Harry die a long time ago. Many things had happened and she'd never stopped being her best friend. How could she tell him one fine day "I'm in love with you"? Hermione wasn't that kind of a girl. She was more into logistics, and as logic as she was, she had sorted her possibilities out. Harry's first great love had been Cho Chang; and compared to her, Hermione had no chance at all. She could had bought herself a Quidditch book and learn all moves and plays and talk to Harry about them, but could not possibly guess the sensation of catching a snitch in front of hundreds of people; or the feeling of riding a broomstick with a storm going on outside. And even with this, Cho was way much prettier than she was.

Hermione would always be on the platforms supporting him whether he asked her to or not. She'd show him practice and would become his number one fan. She'd be worried when he'd become sick and would make sure to smile over his success and cry over his failures. She'd done all that as his friend, why wasting it all by saying I love you? People usually say that "I love you" is the most beautiful and comforting thing a person can say, for Hermione it was a torture, like a ball of fire trapped inside her stomach and eager to come out. But she'd keep it inside willing the day it would extinguish or desisted from coming out; conformed with its destiny of living inside where it would die someday along with her wishes of hugging him, kissing him and being with him forever.

And then a second love had arrived to Harry's life and that made Hermione let herself fall down every day. She had started to die slowly; she was like a dead three, she seemed fine and standing but there was nothing left inside. There were days she doubted her existence, as if death had taken over her long time ago; following her steps, every day, every hour, every minute with every tic tac of the clock. But she remained there; standing beside him although she was less than a ghost. And she'd remain there because we're never where we die definitely, but where we die day by day. Hermione had stopped irradiating to start absorbing. She lived from his leftovers; his smiles (even when they were not precisely for her). She lived because she could not do differently, because that's what people usually do and not precisely because that's what she liked to do; because she was no longer herself and because, as hard as it was to admit it, she wasn't that happy with his happiness. Even when Ginny Weasley was the one who generated the smiles she'd feed with.

Soon and without realizing it, Hermione had reached the dinning room where her friends had saved her a seat at the Gryffindor's table. She sat on Harry's right, as usual, and watched Ginny sitting on his left and Ron in front of them. Harry was smiling widely; he had been happy ever since Voldemort had been defeated and all wizards and witches were no longer afraid of him. As hard as it was, Hermione shared a smile and celebrated along; her gestures were more like Harry's reflection. Nobody would ever understand how much she suffered in that moment because she had lost her personality; she had become a living mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Goodbye**

They say about farewells that they are not forever. For Hermione, the one at King's Cross meant waking up from a dream that has lasted what lasts a new toy on a child's hands on Christmas day. But waking up was the hardest, because now she felt like the moment between asleep and awake and all she wanted to do was going to back to dream again; because the remembrance of the dream was so good that she found herself wishing that when she closed her eyes, the dream would continue exactly where she had left it.

Standing in front of the platform that would lead them back to reality, the three friends watched each other speechless. What could they say in a moment like that? All that can be said is a lie; the rest was just silence… even when silence doesn't exist, could thirstiness be satisfied by just saying water? Could the hungry feel felt up by just saying bread? Words do not make love but the absence of it; they fill the emptiness that uncertainty creates. But this one wasn't such case. Staring at each other, uncertainty had nothing to do there because each of them knew exactly what their feelings were towards each other, even when some feelings were not corresponded.

They looked at each other; smiles drawing across their faces, Hermione's was just Harry's reflection, and they hug strongly not wishing to let go and wanting the moment to last forever. But what forever was? Wasn't that just a way of measuring time? Dates would keep running and would stop when the heart beats for a reason and would keep running and would stop again when the event repeats itself over again.

Hermione didn't want to let go off them, she wasn't ready, but the ball of fire inside of her started to burn her with such intensity that she had no other choice. She stepped aside cleaning the rain from her eyes; looked up to see the sky and it was clear, then she noticed her friends crying too, had it only be a reflection? Hermione smiled and they did the same too. Then a trivial talk started "we'll see each other soon" "we'll keep in touch" "Maybe we'll meet again at Auror's school" and all those things people normally say after a long forced time to be together is over. Nevertheless Hermione had already told them that she would assist to a Muggle school as her parents wanted her to. A last four year wish could be her salvation. Maybe being away, she'd stop dying… or al least it would hurt less.

After a nervous laughter, Hermione said goodbye to Ron with a kiss on the cheek and a hug. The guy crossed the platform where he would wait for Harry to go with him to the burrow. Harry approached to her to do the same as Ron. She held his hand and managed herself to stop her impulses to put it on her face with the hope of him noticing what he had never noticed before; and would never notice not even with bigger glasses. When they kissed each other's cheek she felt thousand of ants running all over her skin and kept herself from turning her face; this wasn't something that could be fixed with just a kiss. And when he finally hugged her, she had to take an over human strength to avoid fainting in front of him. She needed to be fed from him if she wasn't going to see him for a long time, she'd take at least what was necessary to survive.

Little by little, Harry let go off her but Hermione pulled him back.

"Just a little longer" she said looking into those green eyes that made all her insides to crumble.

Hermione had only managed to say those words while she hugged him in silence; but that didn't mean that her hear wasn't speaking; that it wasn't screaming with the little strength in it. And in the middle of the boom-a-boom of her heart, a message was being transmitted by a non visible or auditive media for the human being, unfortunately. Those words Hermione longed to tell him but had always died on her lips being sepulchred in the graveyard of her regrets.

_You fill my everything already although I'm nothing in you. And I'm leaving you, you're happy anyways, you won't even notice it. I'm the pain that has never caused you harm and I'll manage to follow my path somehow. Although I'm dying to stay here forever; and there are words that die for coming out to fill the emptiness left from not telling you my feelings. Although I want to ask you a little more of your time and heal my failure. But if you leave, take with you at least my tired arms; however I gave you already my love, my faith, my whole life; and if you take them with you I don't care where else they are. Why do you leave so soon? Don't cherish my agony, if the night waits all day, wait you too._

After a long moment, Hermione let go off him still whipping. She didn't know if Harry had realized. It was more likely for him to think that she'd done it because of the dependency she had developed towards him through the years. They looked around and could no see somebody else at the train station. The clock was about to marc the dead line for them to walk through the platform. Harry gave her his hand and walked together through it. On the other side, Ron was waiting for them sitting on a bench with his head lying on the back and the trunks beside him. Ginny was with him too, with her head on his shoulder half asleep.

Harry let go off Hermione's hand to approach them and Hermione felt like falling down in that very instant, little by little. Then she understood that she would keep that feeling inside of her from then on and there was nothing she could do about it. So she tied her coat, put her gloves on and gave them a last look while Harry bent down to kiss Ginny wake up. That was way more than she could stand; she waved them goodbye; gave them a smile and walked away taking her two trunks filled with memories with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**The Heart Monologues**

Boom-ba-boom

_Life, my life, what have you done to my life? Being with you or not being with you is the measure of my time. Without you, the sun falls down like an abandoned dead body. When I die, I won't see myself dying for the first time because the dead are still suffering the pain of life in me._

After two years, Hermione had learnt to cope up with sadness; being sad she felt less sad, so she stayed sad. She was even getting used to it. She had found some sense and madness in every day's life, which was necessary for every person who dared to call himself human being. Sometimes she would shelter in the past, but past was only memories, what else did she expected to find? At night she would close her eyes hoping to be back to that dream she so long wished for, but she'd wake up and it was just a dream, or was she dreaming of dreaming?

She had even found herself a couple of girl friends. She'd date guys but none of them had become her friend; she felt as if she was betraying Harry, she was convinced that her true love would be, among many other things, her best friend. It was funny how things took sense now. However, bounds hadn't been cut for good or bad. On vacations she'd always take time to visit them at the Burrow but would always return home even sadder at contemplating Harry happier everyday beside Ginny.

Boom-ba-boom

_What did you expect? His life doesn't go around you. it is her who complements her and the one who gets the love you ask for. If you only let me speak out…_

But Hermione had resigned herself to let thing go by; and to watch how friendship had started to weaken. When conversations start with the phrase "do you remember the time when…?" you realize there's something wrong.

Boom-ba-boom

_Or maybe it's something good; when friendship is over I'll be the only thing left. And maybe then you'll allow me to speak out and he will know…_

But things hadn't change in two years. Hermione wasn't sure if they were still friends or not, although she'd still picked up carefully his birthday presents that she'd sent him away… time had made it difficult for them to pick the right one. Gifts had become too much impersonal. The last one she'd received from him had been a bottle of perfume… surely Ron's idea. He was giving her a present he considered would suit her fine, but that had never been the kind of gifts he'd always given her. He had always given her something he knew she'd needed or long wanted. She was hurt to think that those things were no longer Harry's priorities.

Boom-ba-boom

_Did you expect him to send you his heart inside a Chinese box?_

But time and fate were wiser than Harry and Hermione, as they'd find out later on; she was hopelessly destined to keep on seeing him. It had been a long time then. She had finished muggle college and her friends had finished the Auror's curse and had just been accepted at the ministry. They both had invited her to the party for the new ministry's workers and had not found a way to get out of the compromise. She had almost forgotten how to dress correctly in the wizarding world and had almost wore an evening dress before remembering that she had to wear a robe instead. After her little inconvenient she managed to aparate inside the party where her friends welcomed her with the widest of grins.

"Hermione! Thanks for coming!" said Ron hugging her and the introducing his girlfriend to her. She was a ministry's functionary, to what she could undertand; but she wasn't paying too much attention. Harry was smiling at her and watched her with interest.

Boom-ba-boom

_Don't stare at me that way; but if you will, notify me before_

"Welcome Hermione!" he said less excited than Ron but hugging her stronger. The flame inside of Hermione had frozen a long time ago; maybe because of sadness or custom, whatever; so it was easier for her. Then she let go off him slowly but he pulled her back again "Just a little longer" he said, and then he smiled placing his cheek over hers so he could talk to her ear "Remember?" and then she became a mirror again and smiled back.

Boom-ba-boom

_Remember me even when I have forgotten you and love me even if you don't want me anymore._

Then they let go off each other and started to walk around the room, each one by his side. Making social life was really boring, shaking hands, asking the same old thing "how are you?" and then lying by saying "fine thanx!". Hermione was only there for the food, HER food. The ration she'd take like a bloodsucker every time she'd see him. She wouldn't stay there long, actually. She knew she'd run away the moment she'd spot Ginny with Harry.

And there she was, the red haired girl approached him, kissed him on the cheek and started chatting with him. That was her cue, Hermione hurried to the entrance and took her purse leaving without saying goodbye to anyone; maybe nobody would notice…

When she reached the corner she was almost running, she'd take a taxi; didn't want to be home that soon; she needed some time to fresh her mind before seeing her parents or somebody else who would notice her state. And above all things, she wanted to avoid crying again.

Boom-ba-boom

_Don't let me die_

While she was walking, she regretted not having a coat to cover her. She hoped muggles would not notice her bizarre dress. Maybe they'd think it was just a normal evening dress. She had been so much among muggles lately that excepting for the fabric it looked like a normal dress. When had London become so grey? Hermione thought when she realized that not even street light seemed to make thing clearer for her.

"Hermione!" yelled a voice that suddenly illuminated the whole street "Are you leving so soon?"

"I don't feel good" she lied. She had become an expert at lying to Harry.

Boom-ba-boom

_Give me a reason for not loving you. Teach me to forget you or at least freeze this moment so I won't have to live all the others._

"I want to see you again. Soon" he said placing his own coat over her shoulders "See you tomorrow at Diagon Alley. I have something important to tell you"

"But… but…" Hermione was shocked by his confidence and his way of making her think that friendship was still as she remembered.

"Ok, see you tomorrow then" he smiled and then turned around and started to walk away.

"But… how do you know I'll go?" she screamed before he had disappeared from her sight "I haven't said I will!"

"I'll help you go if you go!" he screamed back turning around again to see her but not stopping to walk "and I'll help you not to go if you don't… but, seriously, I hope you can make it"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Realizations **

Boom-ba-boom

_I wish to see you and not seeing you. I wish to talk to you and not talking to you. I wish to look for you alone and not finding you._

The coffee shop at Diagon Alley was the most unusual thing on Hermione's mind. Maybe because she'd only be there on her youth and young girls don't go around looking for coffee shops instead of grocery shops. The witch who ran the place, like in most of business, owned the place and had stared at her sadly; as if Harry was planting her.

What did he want to talk about anyways? She definitely should stop holding hopes and stop listening to her foolish heart. If he had never showed feelings for her in the seven years they were so close, why would he do it four years after being so apart from each other? Why if the flame inside of her had frozen, her heart was still yelling at her? She hoped she could use a siliencius spell on it. And was it even her heart? A lonely heart is definitely not a heart at all.

"Hi." said Harry with a wide smile as he sat in front of her. He seemed anxious.

"Hi." she answered back avoiding his eyes. She could not stand staring at them any more, they just hurt so much "what's that so important that you wanted to tell me?"

He raised his hand asking her to wait a moment and searched through his coat a little black velvet box that showed her a moments later.

Boom-ba-boom

_Yesterday and tomorrow I dream on this day._

"Open it," he asked her handing it to her "what do you think?"

What do you think? What kind of a question was that? Unless… unless all he wanted from her was her only opinion, she felt she wasn't ready to do so.

"It's… very pretty" she answered observing it carefully.

"I thought you might be able to help me. It takes a woman to know the likes of another one. I didn't know who else to ask. Do you think it's good enough for a girl? I mean not any kind of a girl… but you know what I mean"

Boom-ba-boom

_My strategy is that one day, I don't know how and I don't know what pretext with, you'll need me._

"But not this way." she whispered not realizing Harry caught her words.

"What? Well… it can be modified, what is it? Is the model? The stones? I… I"

"Oh no, no. the ring is perfect. It's… gorgeous. Don't listen to me, I'm crazy," Hermione spoke nervously as she took her purse and her coat getting on her feet "It'll be ok, don't worry, your girl's gonna love it. Say Ginny I said congratulations. Sorry to leave you here but I have other things to do and…"

She could not finish her sentence, she was leaving. She had to leave in that moment if she didn't ant him to see her cry. But soon, Harry's steps were following her. A hand stood on her back so she took a deep breath and twisted on her heels offering him the widest and fakest grins of all.

"It's shameful the way it notices," he said very serious and now holding her hand leading her back to her seat.

He sat again where he had been moments before, closed his eyes for a moment and looked at her again. Hermione was fighting against herself not allowing herself to drop a single tear. She knew what was about to come, he'd say that it was time for her to let go and all those things she had said to herself so many times before.

"But it's much more shameful the way I didn't notice it before." He finished the sentence he had started earlier.

"Yeah! Well… each person carries his own weight, right?" Harry frowned as he listened to what she had o say "You shouldn't think that there's something you must do about it. I've lived with this for so long and you've finally found the girl who complements you," Hermione tried to smile failing on her attempts to look happy for him "It's not as if you were looking around everyday to see if there was this silly girl falling for you"

"I wasn't complaining about your feelings, Hermione…" Harry's voice dropped while his eyes lowered to see his own cup "I made a mistake; the most stupid mistake," he continued stroking his fingers around his cup "I should have never let you suffer like this. I should have known…"

"It's ok, Harry; Everything's dome now. Sometimes things happen in a way for a reason. If you don't love me the way I…"

"And who ever told you I don't love you?" this time Harry looked back at her. There was something in his eyes that made Hermione want to faint. However, she wasn't going to allow he hopes to go that high again.

"I never said you didn't. As a friend…"

"Not exactly like a friend" he corrected her. This time Hermione didn't know what to think.

"But… but… How come? What about Ginny? She complements you, doesn't she? You told me that once"

"And it was true," replied Harry. In is eyes there was as much confusion as Hermione could guess there was in hers "It was true then; when I was so stupid at not realising that the only way she complemented me, it was because you gave me everything else"

Hermione's mouth opened trying to articulate the words she didn't have. A battle was occurring inside of her, something old started to move inside her stomach but couldn't remember what it was; it had been so long…

"My mistake was taking you for granted. I thought I could find in Ginny whatever I needed, but I was mistaken. Poor Ginny, she suffered a lot trying to take your place. By then I didn't realise that it was you what I needed. We don't date since last year; something inside of me told me she wasn't the one. I felt desperate and lonely"

"And then it hit me," he continued reaching his hand to take Hermione's "I wanted to see you; I HAD to see you. I've lived all this year trying to figure out a way to make you come back to me. I was an idiot; I used to think that maybe you would feel differently… I had to know.

"So yesterday I held you and tried to listen to your heart. I was paying attention this time; not like the day you held me at the train station, when I had thought, for a fraction of a second, that your heart was trying to tell me something, but I had discarded it by confusing it with friendly love. And then a few moments ago I understood it at least. I read it on the strange language of your eyes… Hermione, you love me the same way I…"

"¡Shut up!" she stopped him placing her hand on his lips; her eyes full of tears already "Please, stop… I don't want to listen to you anymore." She finished placing her hand back on the table. She was starting to feel warm. There was something burning her insides. The ice was melting and was finding its way out through her eyes. Harry was speechless as he heard her whine. But then it changed into laughter.

Harry could not help but to smile back. Hermione looked up and saw what she was looking for in is eyes.

Boom-ba-boom

_I came from dying, not from being born._

"Hermione… I have to tell you that..." insisted Harry holding her hands.

"The problem with the soul is that you it can't be seen" she said holding her grip tighter "The problem with the spirit is that it can't be seen" she added now placing her other hand on top of his "Where does this conspiracy of invisibility come from? Words are not visible. Words don't make love but the absence of it"

"Then I'll sow you" Harry didn't wait for Hermione's answer. He bent over the table like a magnet and she did the same instinctively.

He closed his eyes letting his lips find their own way; she was all he had imagined and more. Her lips tasted so sweet and found himself not wanting for that moment to be over. He knew he wasn't mistaken this time. She was the one.

He kissed her long and tenderly and she kissed him back. And the flame inside of her finally got out, from her lips to his lips. If somebody else in that room had the ability to see with the heart, he would have contemplated a splendorous colourful explotion, from her flame and his flame which had found each other in the way and had been strong enough to bring back colours even to dust. It wasn't just love, it wasn't just affection. It was being able to breath, smell, hear, talk, taste, feel… live… dream again.

"But…" she interrupted the kiss catching breath again "What about all that suffering? What about everything that happened in the past?"

"In the past there are only memories" he answered giving her small kisses all over her face "What else did you expect to find? Life is made with moments and time has frozen this moment for us" after saying this, he kissed her again.

"But time will go on"

"Then we'll stop it as many times as necessary. Whenever we feel time is going too fast, we'll create new moments"

"What if you don't want me anymore? Will you still love me?"

Harry smiled still holding her face on his hands.

"Don't worry, love. I'll always love you even when I don't want you anymore"

Hermione smiled back and was about to kiss him again when she remembered the reason she was there on the first place.

"And what about the ring?

Harry arched his eyebrows and looked for the small black velvet box inside his jacket. Hermione wasn't sure about it since they had just accepted their feelings towards each other.

"A ring can mean many things," he said taking it out and holding her right hand "and I want this ring to mean that you're mine. And now that I have you, I'm not willing to let you go." He finished placing the ring on the right finger.

"I've been yours for a long time. And I'll be yours even without the ring"

And they kissed and loved each other. Hermione's heart never stopped talking, singing or dreaming. People say that things happen for a reason and that pain is sooner or later made up. But Hermione and Harry couldn't care less what people say. Hermione knew that her heart's strategy had worked out; that dreams do not come true because it is always better to keep on dreaming. And that dying a little is sometimes necessary in order to be able to live, because only by dying, life can be enjoyed.

Boom-ba-boom

_Life is just this: breathing and kissing you, kissing you and breathing. If you let me do this every single day of my life, I swear I'll live a hundred and sixty eight years._

THE END 

First of all, I'd like to thank to the people who reviewed this ficts. Thank you veru much, guys! That means a lot to me.

**And, on second instance, I know disclaimers are usually at the beginning but I wasn't very sure which authors was I going to use. Now that I know, here I go:**

**Disclaimer: All characters and proper names of places are property of JK Rowling tm and WB tm. Hermione's heart first monologue is inspired on Alvaro Carrillo's Spanish song: "Un poco más ("a little more"). The title of my fict is based on the Argentinean movie "el lado oscuro del corazón 2" ("the dark side of the heart 2") and most of Hermione's heart monologues are based on that movie too. But, some phrases of that movie belong to several Latin American poets such as: Amado Nervo, Oliverio Girondo, Mario Benedetti, Jaime Sabines and Pablo Neruda.**


End file.
